This invention relates generally to snow plows of the type attachable to the front of a vehicle and more particularly to an attachment for such snow plows for use in pushing stalled vehicles and the like.
Various forms of snow plows are presently available for use with light vehicles such as pick-up trucks, jeeps and other such utility vehicles. These plows are typically either rectilinear snow plows, that is, snow plows having blades with straight, ground engaging edges or hinged snow plows. The hinged snow plows include lateral blade sections hingedly connected at the center of the plow and shiftable from a forwardly extending V configuration to a recess or cupped configuration.
Such utility vehicles when equipped with the snow plow are typically used for the removal of snow from driveways, parking lots and the like. When plowing such areas, problems have been experienced with the presence of stalled and/or stuck vehicles. The vehicles hinder snow removal and must be pushed or towed from the area so that all of the snow may be plowed. Heretofore, another vehicle was required to tow or push the stalled vehicle from the area since the plow mounted on the front of the utility vehicle prevented its use as a push vehicle. The only way that such snow plow equipped vehicles have heretofore been able to push stalled or disabled vehicles without damaging such vehicles was to completely remove the snow plow assembly. Since this is a time consuming procedure, it is not generally practical for the removal of only one stalled vehicle. Full use of snow plow equipped vehicles is severely curtailed. Consequently, if another vehicle is not available to remove the stalled vehicles, they are left and proper and complete snow removal is not accomplished.
It can therefore be seen that a substantial need has existed for a simple, readily attachable and detachable device for use with snow plow equipped vehicles which would permit the use of the vehicle for pushing stalled or stuck vehicles without removal of the snow plow from the front thereof.